generation_zerofandomcom-20200214-history
End Game Hunting Guide
Preparation Skills * Vanguard***** * Explosive Expert II**** * Armor II**** * Trigger Happy*** * Armor Damage*** * Component Damage*** * Heal Amount*** * Salvage II** Damage reduction is very important because no matter how good you are you will take damage eventually, and taking too much damage will, of cause, result in your death Damage increase will reduce the ammunition needed and duration in battle, saving resources basically Weapons Assault Rifle is a must, AR5 provides highest DPM, Al-76 is next, if you are less ammo efficient you can choose the AR4 The Granatgevär m/49 provide a quick solutions for crowds, while avoiding the need of flare The Sjöqvist Semi-Auto provides the highest DPS, great for shoot and duck with the aid of hard cover The 12G Pump Action allows you to shoot accurately while strafing without aiming down sight SMG and the Pvg 90 in your inventory can both improve your ammo economy for a more sustained hunt Your pistol can save you ammo of the primaries when killing harvesters, .32 FML use the least space, while .44 HP kills weak spot faster Bringing hunting rifles is pointless Loadout An AR with a m/49 is basically the best loadout, SMG or a Pvg 90 can replace the AR when it's ammo runs out, or replace them with one of the shotgun if you prefer the fighting style they provides, but remember shotgun does way lower sustained damage Only bring the guns you need as weapons in your inventory affects the ammo drop from machines Gather resources Each command bunker has 2 floor of living quarters, some might be quite far from the Warboard and thus take some time to search for but they provide a lot of high tier resources and is always the best place for looting given they are not in cool down Looting through one living quarter should provide enough resources to kick-start a sustainable sortie Smoke types should be ignored and carrying EMP/Explosive deployable is ill-advised, they either have too small of effective radius or requires detonate which is extremely difficult as auto-aim will only lock onto robots AR ammunition are the most space efficient, following is 12 gauge and 9mmSMG, then .50 BMG Knowing your items * Simple and standard medkits are the most space efficient, then advanced, then paramedic * Fireworks causes machines within around 10 meters to shoot at the general direction of the center, easily causing friendly damage * Flares causes machines within medium range to fire at it, ignoring the player, however doesn't work on tanks Choosing Target You can't choose to kill class c only as you will run out of ammo really fast, you'll need to kill class a and b machines to refill your ammo, and class a runners are especially good for heals Runners Typically appears in groups of 4, can be one more or less All classes drop simple first aid kit Class c drops SMG ammo, HE shells, 12 gauge Class b drops 9mm Pistol, 12 gauge Class a drops .32 ACP only Hunters Typically appears in groups of 4, can be one more or less All classes drop standard first aid kit Class c drops .44, 12 gauge, HE shells(rarely) Class b drops 7.62 Tank All classes drop advanced first aid kit All classes drop AR/SMG ammo, 50 BMG, HE shells Class a tends to drop mostly pistol ammo Harvester Most often followed by a pack of runners All classes drop advanced first aid kit All classes drop 12 gauge/hunter rifle ammo Class c can drop .44 Class a tends to drop mostly pistol ammo Actual Fighting Runners If you see them first, fire a HE at the center of the group, all within about a 10 meter radius will die instantly If surrounded, run away and let them chase you, they will more or less group together, and a HE will take care most of them With AR, aim at the center of mass, aiming at the fuel tank carefully isn't worth the damage you take When red laser starts aiming at you, run sideways, walking alone won't dodge the shot, return fire after they fire Hunters If you see them first, fire a HE at the chest of the center one, if they are grouped close enough, firing 2 shots will kill them all If surrounded, fire HE at the 2 that are closest together when given the chance Avoid slowing down if there are more than 2 remaining With AR, aim at the chest, one full health should take about 30 or more shots When they are rushing right at you for jump attack, run right toward them and they will overshot you Class b's ballistic missile only does gas damage and not explosion damage, so it is ok to take it as long as you move out of the zone quick enough Harvester Take out the following runners first Take out the rocket pods on the back, be careful that it can fire backwards(by some magic??? https://i.imgur.com/upSyPQs.png https://i.imgur.com/Df12Gzx.png You can shoot the exploding ticks when dealing with class c, but they do little damage to the harvester, so you might want to destroy the tick deployer instead Finish off by shooting other weak spots, typically destroying all weak spots on the back is already enough to kill it https://i.imgur.com/OxFJgSL.png https://i.imgur.com/RuyTzxi.png Tank To fight a class a or b tank, stay at a distance of 20-25 meters, simply walking sideways can dodge the rocket barrage of class a while the class b's ballistic missiles requires you to run sideways, also mind that sometimes they will fire 2 ballistic missiles in a row. You should take out the concussion pulse amplifier at the rear-end of the hull with SP/HP and close in if possible The ideal range of fighting a class c tank is about 10 meters, where you can force the tank to keep turning and not use it's weapons, be careful that walking too close will still cause you to be hit by concussion pulse https://i.imgur.com/4exHgDu.png https://i.imgur.com/EaKLncH.png https://i.imgur.com/n9VfzAk.png https://i.imgur.com/V6JAPuJ.png The main armor plate is by far the easiest target, and behind it is four component, 2 large on each side and 2 small at the bottom corner Destroying the main armor plate also makes it easier to target the top and side leg controller, mind that the side leg controller is covered in armor on the side You can target the mid-leg control when you are on it's side, below the second cable clip The mid-leg control needs AP ammo to be damage on class c, like the top hinge You can also target the knee hinge, tho it is a way smaller target When the tank turns their back at you which they sometimes do, you can shoot at the fuel tank and the tick deployer At close enough range you can target the head, which for a component has a very large health pool and thus can inflict huge damage on the tank. However as it is very small and is isolated from other weak spots, shooting at it at longer range is likely a worse choice when compared to other larger weak spots The machine gun has a extremely high health pool and is not worth taking out, the explosive weapon on the other hand can be taken out relatively easily with AP ammo The top hinge can only be damaged by AP rounds frontally and is very difficult to aim at, so it's not worth targeting